


A Quiet Moment

by MissPaige



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: IT'S GAY, M/M, i don't want to spoil anything else so just enjoy, rated teen for themes of depression and minor cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPaige/pseuds/MissPaige
Summary: Rockstar and Mint Choco have a talk.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> can i offer you some mintrock in this trying time

He was right next to him. Mint.

            Rockstar couldn’t believe it.

            It had to be unintentional, right? He didn’t _actually_ plan on sitting near him, did he?

            Mint just wanted to get away from all the bustle at the party right now, and the only spot that was available for that just happened to be on the sofa right next to Rockstar. That was it, surely.

            Mint would never want to associate with someone like him, surely. Mint was talented, suave, classy, beautiful. People believed in him, because surely his skill at the violin will take him far as a musician.

            He was everything Rockstar believed he wasn’t himself. He was a bright shining spark while Rockstar was still trying to ignite. A light that he could never even hope of surpassing. Mint had recognition. Rockstar, at this point, was scorned for even thinking of pursuing a music career. He was called loud, an annoyance.

            No one believed in him, except his brother.

            Why would Mint be any different from anyone else?

            Sure, he was kind to him. But that surely wasn’t genuine. It was probably to make him feel better than anything else. Rockstar could never hope for someone so perfect to like a scrap such as himself.

            That didn’t stop him from thinking about him until the unceasing fluttering in his chest brought tears to his eyes and caused the waterworks to come crashing down in the middle of the night. It didn’t stop him from taking every minute he can to listen to that silky croon of a voice and the gentle meanderings of those violin strings he played with such mastery.

            It didn’t stop him, and he wished it could.

            “Rocky?”

            Rockstar stiffened, shrinking even further into the sofa than he already was. He couldn’t look Mint in the eye, not at this point. Not like this.

            “…Whip has explained to me that you have something to tell me.”

            He did _what._

            Rockstar balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. Why did his own brother have to go and make things even more complicated by ratting him out like this? _Why?_

Whatever. He could go scold him for it later.

            “Rocky.”

            His hands gripped the sofa fabric, almost clawing at it. When he spoke, it was a harsh whisper. “…He wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

            There was silence between them for a spell.

            Rockstar heard a sigh emit from the cookie next to him. It wasn’t the exasperated tone he was expecting. It was…almost disappointment? Almost sad?

            “It’s alright. You can take your time. I…”

            Another pause.

            “I could go if you would like.”

            He heard the other shift to get up, and what happened next was purely on impulse. He found his hand shooting up to grip the sleeve of Mint’s coat. He was shaking by the time he processed this action, not because of the act itself but because he was finally at the point of no return now.

            There was no turning back this time.

            “I…uh…” his voice shook and stammered, and he risked a glance out in the crowd. Everyone was occupied with themselves as of this moment, with no one even seeming to realize that the two were even there. He could just say it right now, but he couldn’t risk being heard in a crowd like this.

            “I…” he began, glancing at Mint, who was looking at him quizzically and with a slightly concerned look on his face. “At this point…I guess I have to say it. I must say it now, or else I never will. Just…”

            He looked at the crowd one more time. Nothing had changed, but still. He couldn’t risk this. “…just not here.”

            He looked at Mint straight in the eye this time, still shivering. His heart was beating so loud now. Mint gazed back at him, understanding.

            Without anyone seeming to notice and with them gripping each other’s hands as if for dear life, they left the room.

 

            They were in the hallway now.

            The lights were still on in there, just dim. They could both hear the muffled voices of everyone else in the main room, and there was no one else to be seen.

            It was just the two of them.

            They sat on the floor, leaning their backs against the wall. They hadn’t released each other’s hands, even as they did this. It just felt natural.

            “I…” Rockstar whispered, breaking the silence. “…I suppose it’s time now, I guess?”

            “Yes. If you want.” Mint replied just as quietly. “Take all the time you need…alright, Rocky?”

            “…Alright.” He glanced back the way they had come, before looking back to the other. Mint’s eyes were gentle. Forest green. Lovely. Patient.

            He sighed and began.

            “I…I suppose Whip has probably told you all of this already, but…you’re on my mind all the time. When I first looked at you, I was shocked that such a beautiful person even existed. You felt otherworldly. And I wanted all of it.

            “And yet…why would you even want me…? I’m nobody, compared to you. You’re so suave, and lovely, a-and perfect…how could I even hope to come near you without blinding himself…? I had no chance. But it couldn’t stop me thinking of you. I thought of you so much my head and heart hurt. I…”

            He was trembling.

            “Go on, Rocky.” Mint’s voice was a hushed tone. “It’s…it’s okay…”

            His breath hitched. “I…um…I just…it…it got to the point where every time I thought of you, I just felt like crying. Even looking at you made me want to. I-I didn’t know what to do with myself…I-I…”

            His hand went to his face suddenly. His cheek felt wet. His vision blurred. “D-damn...damn it…” he cursed under his breath.

            “It’s okay, Rocky…it’s alright…”

            He felt Mint’s hand on his cheek. His touch was soft. Careful. Almost nervous.

            …so gentle.

            “…it’s okay to let your feelings show, Rocky.” He heard the other whisper. It was almost a coo. “I won’t judge you.”

            “I-I-It wasn’t supposed to be like th-this…I wanted to at least keep…c-calm…” he coughed slightly. Tears were starting to spill out with no control and he only sobbed harder because of it. “I-I can’t…do this…”

            “Rocky. Rockstar look at me. Look at me.”

            He felt the other’s soft hands guide his head to hold Mint’s gaze once more. He looked so concerned. But why should he be? Why is he being so kind to someone like him? Why…?

            “I-I don’t…I don’t understand…” Rockstar sobbed. He was shaking so hard, but he didn’t try to move out of Mint’s touch.

            The other just sighed. “Just…come here.”

            Mint didn’t even have to move that much. Rockstar just seemed to fall into his embrace, hiding his face in the other’s chest. He felt the other’s arms wrap around him with the gentlest of touches. A gesture that said _“it’s alright. You’re okay. Don’t rush yourself.”_

He started crying openly then, not even bothering to hold it back anymore. Frustration. Hopelessness. All of that seeped into him now until he was silently screaming into Mint’s chest.

            Aside from the sobs, there was another moment of silence.

            It was a few minutes before Rockstar ran out of tears. Now he was just…laying there, breathing exhaustively into the other’s chest. “I…I still don’t understand…” he murmured. “Why…why are you being so nice to me…”

            “Why shouldn’t I be?” Mint whispered. “You…you didn’t do anything wrong.”

            The shaking had returned, and Rockstar’s hands began to ball back up into fists. There was so much he wanted to say to that. That he was the mistake. How every time he felt like he finally had a hold on happiness in his god-forsaken life it gets stolen from him in a heartbeat. How he just felt wrong. How he was just a dying star and Mint was the entire galaxy. How even his brother (his sweet rose petal of a brother) couldn’t make him happy most days. How nothing in his life ever worked. How even if he surrounded himself with love and support it would still only work temporarily.

            But nothing came out.

            “…Look at me, Rocky.”

            He did as he was told, sitting back up against the wall to meet Mint’s eyes again. He felt his wavy white hair mat against his face, and he didn’t even have to touch his eyeliner to tell it was running. He didn’t need to look in a mirror to tell he looked like a mess.

            Mint looked…scared? Helpless? He didn’t know. He didn’t think he had the energy to even _attempt_ to read expressions anymore.

            The violinist closed his eyes for a moment, sighing before he opened them up again. “Just…”

            Rockstar felt the other’s hand intertwine with his.

            “Come here…”

            The world seemed to go into slow-motion for a moment. Rockstar only processed the action of the other moving in closer to him before he felt soft pressure against his lips.

            Then there was no more thinking.

            The kiss felt…like heaven. It was sweet, gentle, reassuring. No more words were needed between the two of them. This little action was all that was needed to communicate their feelings.

            It said, “ _It’s okay. You don’t have to worry anymore. I’ll be right here with you._

_“I’m sorry I kept you waiting. But now I’m here._

_“You don’t have to be alone anymore.”_

They separated quietly. Rockstar let out a long sigh, eyes fluttering. “I…uh…”

            Mint only smiled at him. Rockstar immediately fell in love with that smile. It was so warm, so full of light and reassurance.

            He felt a small piece of paper being placed in his hand. When he looked at it, his heart skipped a beat.

            It was Mint’s number.

            He felt the other caress the hand that he was holding it in softly. “Rocky, I…” Mint glanced to the side a bit, before letting out a small laugh. “Let’s just agree that we don’t need any more words right now.”

            The guitarist blinked, before a tiny smile crept onto his face. “…alright.”

            Mint smiled in response before pressing a kiss against the other’s cheek, with Rocky pecking his lips in return.

            And it was then that Rockstar’s heart began to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed. i tried to experiment a little with this one, so i hope you like it. please comment if you can, thanks for reading


End file.
